


Push My Buttons

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Stereo Cassette King and Kinnikuman's Sister spend time together.(A crack request fanfiction).





	Push My Buttons

The buttons were smooth to the touch.

Ste-Casse King gasped, as his antenna extended and static hit his radio. The signal dipped in and out, as the metal rod reached it full length, and Kinnikuman’s Sister ran her hands over the shiny metal, as she gasped at how hard it was to the touch. Ste-Casse King laid his angular and plastic body against the canvas, as he trembled with the surge from his batteries and a static electricity build up in his headphones jack. He cried out:

“Push my buttons, Kinnikuman’s Sister!”

Kinnikuman’s Sister ran her hands over the play-button. A small push was all it took for his antenna to shake and a loud burst of music to blast from his headphones, and soon the music grew louder and louder, until she pushed the fast-forward button. It was too much for him to bear, as the cassette inside gargled and whirled into an incoherent mess, and finally – as the electricity was too much to endure – his cassette deck popped open.

The cassette burst out, much to his embarrassment. He didn’t often eject so soon. The tape reel spilled out all over the canvas and Kinnikuman’s Sister’s hands, with the brown reel coiling over her and his batteries finally running dead, as his antenna retracted. Ste-Casse King sighed and gently handed Kinnikuman’s Sister a pencil, as he gasped:

“Please, wind my tape to retract the tape into place.”

Kinnikuman’s Sister shook her head and said:

“I’m sorry, but I’m not that kind of girl! I only do that on the third date.”

Ste-Casse King was forced to rewind himself.


End file.
